Lighting trends in residential and commercial applications are taking advantage of increased control of lighting effects offered by LED light fixtures. There is a demand for light sources that produce light that is adjustable across various effects, such as color, correlated color temperature (CCT or color temperature), circadian effect, or spatial distribution. In addition, there is a demand for light sources that provide functional light, such as an even white light at a work surface, while also providing aesthetically pleasing visual effects, such as colorful effects visible at the light source.
A light source may be configured to provide multiple colors, or other light effects, that are controllable, such as via an adjustable switch. Current techniques to provide multiple controllable effects include configuring a microcontroller or a multi-channel driver to provide power to groups of LEDs, to provide the multiple effects. In a conventional multi-effect lighting fixture that uses a multi-channel driver, each effect may be provided via two channels of the driver, such as two channels to provide a dimmable red color and two additional channels to provide a dimmable blue color. In addition, a conventional multi-effect lighting fixture that uses a microprocessor may provide each effect via a programmed channel of the microprocessor. However, the inclusion of a driver with additional pairs of channels for each additional lighting effect, or the inclusion of a microprocessor, may increase the size, cost, or manufacturing complexity of a conventional lighting fixture.
It is beneficial to develop a lighting fixture that provides multiple adjustable effects via a driver with fewer channels, to reduce cost, size, and manufacturing complexity of the multi-effect lighting fixture.